In an image forming apparatus provided with an image reading part capable of reading an image of a manuscript, it is sometimes the case that an operation unit capable of inputting an operation with respect to the image forming apparatus is disposed so as to protrude from a side portion of the image reading part. In the image forming apparatus of this kind, the image reading part and the operation unit are often installed within one housing in order to reduce the component cost and the assembly cost.